


Гальтарская сказка

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старая, старая сказка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гальтарская сказка

В некотором шадстве, тричетвертом государстве жил-был шад, и было у него четыре сына. Собрал их однажды шад и говорит:  
– Дети мои, я скоро умру, и потому слушайте мою последнюю волю.   
Сын мой старший, сын мой умный, тебе завещаю свои владения и богатства. Распоряжайся ими с умом, правь первыми, преумножай вторые, а когда наступит час – передай своим детям.  
Сын мой средний, сын мой сильный, стань защитой и опорой. Обучись воинскому делу и береги владения брата твоего мечом и копьем, но не смей и помыслить поднять оружие на родственников.   
Сын мой третий, сын красивый, обрати свой лик к богам. Стань заступником пред ними за весь род, проси их о милосердии и покровительстве, и да будут они благосклонны к твоим молитвам.  
Кано, сын мой младший, сын любимый, услада глаз и отрада души моей. Я люблю тебя больше прочих твоих братьев, потому дозволяю выбрать самому дорогу в жизни. Завтра из нашего города уходит караван в столицу. Отправляйся с ним да смотри по сторонам, учись да выбирай. А коли доберешься до столицы, по прежнему не зная своей доли, то ступай к Звездочету, и пусть ночные светила укажут тебе путь!  
Так и случилось. Старший сын остался с отцом, второй отправился в обучение к великому мастеру боя, третий же отбыл в храмовую школу. А для Кано закупили товаров, и уехал он с караваном в столицу.  
Шел караван дорогами торными, от города к городу, от лавки к лавке. Продавали купцы свои товары и покупали новые, но не лежала душа у Кано к торговле. Не умел он ловко подменять свинцовые гирьки, не чуял, где барыша добиться, слушая причитания покупателей, сбавлял из жалости цену, а продавать подпорченный товар совесть ему не позволяла. Так от базара к базару всё меньше и меньше оставалось у Кано товаров, всё презрительнее поглядывали на него остальные караванщики…  
Ехал караван по берегу моря, меняли купцы корабельный лес на кораллы и жемчуга, а Кано вздыхал, что не может купить морских драгоценностей, ведь привез он сюда дорогие шелка вместо крепкой парусины. Оставалось ему лишь бродить по берегу, ворошить груды мусора, принесенные вчерашней бурей в поисках чего-нибудь ценного. И в мелкой лужице вдали от воды увидел Кано маленького осьминожку и пожалел беднягу, отнес его на берег и выпустил в море. Ничего не сказал осьминожка, лишь взмахнул четырьмя щупальцами да уплыл в глубины. А на следующий день тронулись дальше в путь и купцы, радуясь выгодным сделкам и посмеиваясь над глупым новичком, который даже сломанной ветки коралла не прихватил.  
А на следующий день прибился к каравану парнишка, назвался Наем, попросил взять его с собой, обещал за животными смотреть да тюки купеческие помогать паковать. Отказались купцы подпускать неизвестного бродяжку к своим товарам, а Кано пожалел мальчонку, взял в свою повозку. Мол, красть у него считай и нечего, слуги сбежать норовят, за животными смотреть надо, а Най платы не просит, за еду и компанию работать будет. Так и поехали они дальше.  
На другой день проезжал караван болото со стоячей зеленой водой, и увидал Кано в трясине кабана, что из последних сил пузыри пускал. Стал Най просить, помоги, мол, зверю, не обрекай его на верную смерть. Посмотрел Кано в глаза зеленые, крупными слезами наполненными, понял, что не может устоять перед мольбой. Срубил он деревце, подсунул под зверя, помог выбраться из трясины. И поблагодарил его кабан человеческим голосом, и дал четыре щетинки: коли будет беда, воткни их в землю, и я услышу твой зов и приду на помощь.  
Но сердились на Кано купцы, провозился он в болоте, задержал весь караван, пришлось на ночлег останавливаться у болота, где комары злые, а воздух опасный. И правда, мучили Кано той ночью сны странные. Мерещилась ему в шатре девушка, с кожей белой, как пена морская. Пряталась она в мельтешении теней, глазом не окинуть, рукой не тронуть, лишь мелькнут крутые изгибы, да поманит призрачная рука, и растает сном на рассвете. И решил Кано, что это все от вредных испарений болотных, от шатра душного, пообещал себе под открытым небом ночевать.  
Вот и на следующую ночь, когда остановился караван под раскидистым деревом на равнине, вызвался Кано в карауле стоять. Улегся он средь корней дерева, стал на звезды в листве любоваться, да птичье гнездо в развилке разглядывать. Но чудился ему в шорохе листьев нежный шепот, грезилось, что тонкая рука обнимает узловатые ветки, подбирается к гнезду. Присмотрелся Кано, а то змея огромная по стволу скользит, а в гнезде пищат воронята малые. Ударил он змею палкой, сшиб её с дерева и убил камнем. Тут прилетел к гнезду отец ворон, поблагодарил Кано человеческим голосом и дал ему четыре пера: коли будет беда, подожги их и развей пепел по ветру, и я услышу твой зов и прилечу тебе на помощь.  
Но осерчали на Кано караванщики, что разбудил он их среди ночи, напугал звуками битвы, а змея-то оказалась неядовитой. Никого из людей она бы не убила, а птенцам судьба быть съеденными. Пообещали купцы Кано, что если ещё раз он их разозлит, то бросят они его на погибель верную!  
Расстроился Кано, ушел в свой шатер жаловаться подушкам на судьбу злую. Но услышал его Най, захотел подбодрить, заварил шадди со специями по тайному рецепту. Выпил Кано чашечку, отступила тоска, но пришли вновь диковинные видения. Будто течет лицо в Ная в сумерках, переливается водой из формы в форму. То глянут девичьи глаза из-под ресниц длинных, а через миг уже мужским прищур становится, то сожмутся тонкие губы, то набухнут алой мягкостью. Потянулся разомлевший Кано погладить шелковистую волну волос, наткнулся рукой на колючую стрижку, дернулся, опрокинул кувшинчик, залил напитком угли рдеющие. И не смог во тьме противостоять колдовскому напеву, что приказывал спать да грезить о несбыточном.  
А после на зеленой равнине повстречался каравану охотник, что вел на аркане жеребца, богов достойного, шкура белоснежная, грива золотая. да заспорили, кто хозяином назовется. Загорелись глаза караванщиков огнем жадным, пожелали они выгодно продать красавца в столице, да не меньше веса в золоте запросить. Выменяли скакуна на мешок соли да кисет курительного зелья, и ушел охотник счастливый. А пока купцы спорили, кто хозяином назовется, кто прибыль получит, взмолился Най к Кано, попросил помочь иноходцу. Посмотрел Кано на голову склоненную, на локоны светлые, как грива конская, не смог устоять перед мольбой. Зачерпнул он грязи, подкрался к жеребцу и вымазал ему одну прядь дочерна, чтоб отвратить жадные купеческие взоры. Поблагодарил Кано конь человеческим голосом и дал ему подкову и четыре гвоздя: коли будет беда, сломай гвоздь о подкову, высеки искры, и я услышу твой зов и примчусь тебе на помощь.  
Вернулся Кано к караванщикам и объявил, что нашелся порок во внешности жеребца, что не достоин конь звания скакуна-мориска, и если продадут купцы его в столице, то будут вечным позором покрыты их головы и имена. Разгневались торговцы, что ушла из их рук большая выгода, набросились на Кано все вместе, избили его, раздели, и закопали в землю по самую шею. Поставили рядом флягу с водой, чтобы усилить муки, и уехали прочь.   
Много времени провел так Кано, страдая от жары и жажды, а когда солнце стало клониться к закату, услыхал он шаги чьи-то. Разлепил Кано воспаленные глаза, но увидел только силуэт черный, закатным огнем облитый. Дрожал он в раскаленном воздухе, будто струился, не давал рассмотреть себя. И взмолился тогда Кано:  
– Кто бы ты ни был, помоги мне! Если тварь ты закатная, то обещаю не вредить тебе всю оставшуюся мне жизнь. Если же ты старый человек, буду почитать тебя, как родителя, если юн ты, сыном своим назову. Если девушка ты, станешь женой моей перед лицом людей и богов, а если юноша – побратимом, с которым кровь смешаю!  
– Я принес твою одежду и оружие, господин мой, – засмеялся призрак, словно льдинки зазвенели в бокале драгоценного алатского хрусталя. Подошел он ближе, склонился у брошенной фляги, острым ножом разрезал ладонь и добавил свою кровь в воду. – Ты сказал, и я услышал, и не могу отказаться от предложенного дара. Выпей, это придаст тебе сил, любимый мой... побратим.  
Напоил Най Кано водой со своею кровью, вытащил его из ямы, одел и накормил. И отправились они наутро дальше в столицу. Ибо потеряв все свои вещи и товары, не желал Кано больше искать счастья с караванами. Решил он отправиться по слову отцовскому к Звездочету, чтобы тот спросил звезды про судьбу, которая дана Кано от рождения.  
Долго ли коротко, тяжело иль трудно, но добрались побратимы до столицы. Поспрашивали на базаре, узнали, где живет Звездочет, и что любит старик говорить загадками. И правда, когда отыскали герои нужный дом, заперли перед Наем дверь и сказали, что нет хода изменчивому морю в дом, где говорят звезды. Что дано ему лишь коверкать отражения, а потому пусть ждет за воротами тот, кто не имеет формы, хоть и знает их все.  
Кано же привели в главный покой, усадили на толстый ковер, подложили подушек и предложили чашечку шадди. За подушки Кано поблагодарил, а от шадди отказался, вспомнив свои видения в прошлый раз. Захихикал старик, услыхав слова гостя, но ничего не сказал. Погасил он свечи, посмотрел на звезды, покрутил что-то в колдовских хитрых приборах. Хмыкнул недоверчиво и вновь прильнул к окулярам. Не понравилось ему увиденное, закружил мудрец по комнате, собирая волшебные травы, потолок их в ступке, поджег в курильнице. Вдохнул ароматный дым и задумался. А когда повернулся, наконец, не было больше забавного старичка в одном тапке и с всклокоченной бородой. Стоял перед Кано великий Звездочет и повелительным был его голос.  
– Судьба твоя в круге каменном. У подножия трона смертного, где сидит твоей жизни владычица за зеленым морем на севере. Судьба твоя в круге каменном!  
Ничего не понял Кано из предсказания, но запомнил его накрепко, поблагодарил Звездочета и ушел.   
Пересказал он Наю слова загадочные и стали они думать, что делать дальше. Раздобыл где-то Най карту Багряных земель, что тянулись до самого моря. Но за морем было пусто на карте. Тогда отправились они к побережью, по дороге расспрашивая старых моряков и пиратов. И в захудалой таверне в рыбацком поселке, встретили капитана. И рассказал он, что если плыть на закат, до самого края земли, а после повернуть к северу, то крики чаек говорят о земле. Но не находилось ещё смельчаков, которые поверили бы наглым птицам.  
Продали побратимы всё, что у них было, уговорили капитана и повез он их в неведомые северные земли. Шел корабль быстро, ругался старый пират грязно, мол, никогда ещё не видал, чтоб море само стелилось под доски, чтоб несло моряков будто драгоценности. Дурная примета, говорил капитан, не к добру это, затевает море большую гадость, заманивает поверивших ему дураков. И как только показалась на горизонте полоска земли, закричал капитан, что не подойдет он ближе, что ловушка это, и если желают пассажиры, то даст он им лодочку, спустит её на воду, а сам обратно отправится, пока живой, чтоб не оставить детей сиротами. Плюнул Най на палубу, спустился Кано в лодку и отплыли они от корабля. И тут вдруг налетел с моря девятый вал и, будто темная пасть с белыми зубами пены, проглотил пиратский корабль, насытился им и докатился до лодочки невысокой волной. Толкнулась она в днище и ласково вынесла на своем горбу лодочку прямо на берег. Лизнула напоследок белый песок пенным языком и уползла обратно в море. А побратимы вскинули котомки на плечи и отправились на поиски каменного круга.  
А вокруг были горы высокие, реки глубокие да леса дремучие. А людей совсем не было, дорогу спросить не у кого было. Проблуждали побратимы день, промаялись ночь, а наутро совет держать стали, куда идти да что делать. Тут и вспомнил Кано о подарках спасенных.   
Воткнул он в землю щетинку, содрогнулась земля, спустился с горного склона обвалом Вепрь и сказал:  
– Ты звал меня, спаситель мой? Чем могу я помочь тебе и отблагодарить за помощь?  
– Ищем мы в этой земле круг каменный, отвези нас к нему, – ответил Кано.  
– Не могу помочь тебе, – закручинился Вепрь, – не моя это земля. И коль твоя судьба в том круге, то не проси никого отвезти тебя. Этот путь ты сам пройти должен. Но в моих силах подсказать тебе дорогу. Скалы говорят мне, что дальше к северу стоят они дивным кругом, чужой волею так поставленные. Скрыты они от глаз, и не каждый сумеет увидеть их. И не каждый увидевший сумеет войти в их круг. Но будь незыблем в своих стремлениях, спаситель мой, и будет тверда под твоими ногами дорога, которая отмечена каменными обелисками.  
Поблагодарил Кано Вепря, и ушел Вепрь в горы, а Кано с Наем отправились на север. Долго шли они и поняли, что вновь заблудились. Тогда достал Кано перо, поджег его и развеял пепел. Поднялся шквальный ветер, примчался с ним Ворон и сказал:   
– Ты звал меня, спаситель мой? Чем могу я помочь тебе и отблагодарить за помощь?  
– Ищем мы круг каменный, и сказали нам идти на север – ответил Кано, – да вот заблудились мы.  
– Нет в моей земле таких кругов, – сказал Ворон, – но могу я провести вас к северной границе. Может, там найдете вы что ищете.  
И отправились они в путь, а Ворон летел впереди, указывая дорогу. А когда добрались до перешейка, попрощался Ворон и сказал.  
Пошли дальше побратимы, и через некоторое время вновь заблудились в стране неведомой. Тогда достал Кано подкову даренную, чиркнул по ней гвоздем ярким, сломался гвоздь, полетели искры. И сгустилась над головой грозовая туча, спустился по ней Конь и сказал:  
– Ты звал меня, спаситель мой? Чем могу я помочь тебе и отблагодарить за помощь?  
– Мы ищем в этой земле круг каменный, и сказали нам идти на север – ответил Кано, – да вот заблудились мы.  
– Нет в моей земле таких кругов, – сказал Конь, – но могу я провести вас к реке на границе. Может, там найдете вы что ищете.  
И отправились они в путь, а Конь скакал впереди, указывая дорогу. Когда же добрались они до реки, мотнул Конь гривой и сказал, что должен покинуть их, ибо дальше не его земли.  
А когда перебрались Кано с Наем на другой берег реки, то увидели они вдалеке первый из каменных обелисков, что отмечали дорогу к кругу каменному. Следуя за ними, добрались побратимы и до предгорий.  
Но вот закончились указующие столбы, и остановился Кано в растерянности. Видел он реку, лес и горы, но ни следа круга каменного.   
– Как же мне поймать судьбу свою, – закручинился Кано, – если я даже не вижу места, куда войти должен.  
– Не печалься, – отвечал ему Най. – Я вижу, куда идти нам, потому доверься мне, стану я твоими глазами.  
Завязал Най глаза Кано черной лентой, обнял за плечи, направил в нужную сторону. Так и вел, не размыкая обьятий, пока не ткнулся Кано лбом в стену холодную.  
– Дальше нет мне хода, – прошептал ему Най на ухо. – Не моя судьба там, потому иди один, и да пребудут с тобой моя любовь и благословение богов.  
Поранил Кано руку, набрал крови в горсть, влепил кровавую затрещину каменной стене и почувствовал, как расступается она перед ним, открывая проход. Пошел Кано вперед, а когда почувствовал, что под ногами дорожная пыль сменилась твердыми плитами, остановился, сорвал с глаз повязку и огляделся.  
Попал он в роскошный чертог, стены там были серебряными, потолок золотым, а пол – черно-белыми плитками выложен. В центре же стоял трон, и сидела на нем Владычица. В платье белом, зеленой нитью затканном, с лицом без возраста, ни молодым, ни старым, с белыми цветами в черных волосах. Поклонился Кано ей вежливо и сказал:  
– Пришел я сюда по слову звезд за судьбой своей. Не ты ли это госпожа?  
Рассмеялась Владычица, качнулись белые цветы над зеленой водой глаз.  
– Давно хотела я уступить сей трон и ждала смельчака. Но такого наглеца не ожидала.   
Потупился Кано, приготовился к муке смертной за дерзость свою. Поглядела на него Владычица и продолжила:  
– Знаю я тебя, Кано из Багряных земель, видела жизнь твою и судьбу. По нраву ты мне пришелся, потому позволю тебе жить на этой земле. Но примет ли тебя страна эта?  
– Готов я проверить это, – смело сказал Кано, делая шаг к трону.  
Дунула тогда Владычица в серебряный свисток на золотой цепочке:  
– Ветер вольный, к тебе взываю! Птицы небесные, что свободно парят в вышине, что вы скажете?  
Слетел вниз черный ворон, кувыркнулся назад в полете, обернулся добрым молодцем, поклонился Кано и сказал:  
– Спас этот молодец птенцов моих от гибели, буду верно служить я ему. Орстон!  
Щелкнула тогда Владычица пальцами:  
– Огонь небесный, к тебе взываю! Кони, что носят по небу Солнце, что вы скажете?  
Спустился с небес белый конь с золотой гривой, вспыхнул ярким пламенем, обернулся добрым молодцем с льняными волосами и черной прядью в них. Поклонился он Кано и сказал:  
– Спас меня этот молодец от неволи лютой, буду верно служить я ему. Орстон!  
Притопнула тогда Владычица каблуком:  
– Твердь земная, к тебе взываю! Звери лесные, что топчут землю, что вы скажете?  
Вбежал в зал свирепый Вепрь, грянулся оземь, обернулся добрым молодцем, поклонился Кано и сказал:  
– Спас меня этот молодец от смерти страшной, буду верно служить я ему. Орстон!  
Взмахнула тогда Владычица рукавом:  
– Воды бурные, к вам взываю! Гады морские, что плавают в глубинах, что вы скажете?  
Нахлынула волна высокая, вынесла на гребне спрута. Нырнул он в пену морскую и поднялся Наем, поклонился побратиму своему:  
– Всегда рядом буду, телом и душою буду верно служить я ему. Орстон!  
– Мэратон! – откликнулась Владычица и повернулась к Кано: – Что ж, сочли тебя достойным звери лесные и гады морские, птахи небесные и кони солнечные. Правь же ими, а они будут повелевать Волнами да Скалами, Ветрами да Молниями!  
Возликовал Кано что обрел судьбу свою, да не простую а царскую. Расправил плечи, задрал нос, к трону направился.  
– Не спеши, – осадила его Владычица. – Не уступлю я трон свой чужому человеку, только родичу.  
– Есть у меня отец и мать, – отвечал Кано, – не предам я их память, не откажусь от них. Как же стать мне твоим родичем?  
– Живет где-то на свете сестра моя синеглазая. Коль разыщешь её, да согласится она женой твоею стать – тогда и сядешь ты на этот трон!  
Молвила так Владычица, шепнула слова тайные, и тотчас же оказался Кано на берегу реки, а круг каменный пропал, как и не было.  
Сел Кано на берегу, задумался куда идти, где невесту искать. Но послушались шаги рядом, подошел Най и сказал:  
– Слыхал я, что на далеком острове, что в западном Устричном море, стоит терем заколдованный. И живет в том тереме девица, Чародейкой называемая. Сама она прекрасна, а сорок её прислужниц и того краше. И есть среди них синеглазая…  
Призвал Кано на помощь остальных Повелителей и отправились они в путь-дорогу дальнюю. Указывал путь Ворон, расчищал чащи Вепрь, нес седока Конь, а Най сидел позади в седле и напевал песни, от которых дни и хорны стелились под ноги секундами и бье. А как прибыли на побережье, окунулся в пену морскую, обернулся рыбой-скатом, да таким, что все на нем поместились и ещё место осталось.  
А когда доплыли они до острова, нашел Ворон зорким глазом синеокую девушку, показался ей Вепрь зверем невиданным, и пошла она за ним, пока не вышла на берег, где поджидал её Кано. И запали они с Кано друг другу в сердце, вглубь души упали, как жемчужина в устрицу. Пожелала красавица остров покинуть, но держали её злые чары.  
– Госпожа, что живет на сем острове, держит чарами нас в услужении. Ярче золота её взгляд, серебра светлей кожа рук, и краснее чем медь её волосы. Когда стоим мы все в ряд перед нею, то становимся такими же на вид, все сорок на одно лицо. Коль узнаешь меня – то уйду с тобой, а иначе и сам здесь останешься, будешь ползать под садом вонючим топоном.  
Чтоб обмануть ведьму злую, Най придумал хитрость мудрёную. Пусть дадут все друзья девушке глотнуть по капле крови своей, тогда станет она им всем сестрой – всем кроме Кано. И когда наговор чародейский изменит её внешность, воззовут Повелители к капле крови своей…  
Так они и сделали.  
Стояли в ряд сорок девушек, у всех кожа белела, глаза были цвета золота, а волосы отливали медью красною. Но вдруг у одной отразил взгляд синеву небес под крылом ворона, волосы взметнулись светлой гривой...  
И закричал Кано:  
– Эта! Эта девушка мне понравилась, как печать легла да на сердце моё! Никуда от неё не деваться мне и один не уйду я…  
Заскрипела зубами Чародейка, угадал ведь Кано правильно, но уж очень не хотелось отпускать ей наилучшую из своих прислужниц. И тогда молвила она речи коварные:  
– Испокон веков жених за невесту отдает богатый выкуп. Принеси ты мне из Седых Земель ожерелье из камней, что красны как кровь и чисты как твои намеренья. Но достать должен их в одиночку ты, а иначе не засчитается. Если добудут их четверо и один – не отдам вам девицу, не отпущу на поругание, не бывать ей женой пятерым мужьям!  
Но того не сказала Чародейка, что стережет Седые Земли старый злобный Зверь. Следит он за границами, путями и перевалами, охраняют их дикие твари и злобные духи, требуют кровавую плату за проход.  
Сначала пытался Зверь остановить пришельца буйной метелью да вьюгой, но поджег Кано перо заветное птичье, и налетел сильный ветер, разогнал снежные тучи. Тогда выстелил Зверь дорогу скользким льдом – раз споткнешься и вниз покатишься, а до подножья горы одни уши доедут. Но высек Кано искру из светлой подковы, и выглянуло солнце и растопило льды.  
Озлился Зверь и наслал орду голодных ызаргов, чтоб разорвали они наглеца на кусочки и разбросали по всему горному хребту. Но бросил Кано на землю кабаньи щетинки, и вырос за спиной у него непролазный лес. Но страшны были на севере ызарги, прогрызли они себе тропу через чащу, догнали смельчака на берегу реки и набросились всей стаей. Многих убил герой, но одолели его бессчетные полчища мелких тварей с клыкастыми пастями. Разорвали его ызарги на мелкие клочки, растащили их по закоулочкам гор. Только и успел Кано воскликнуть перед смертью: «Най! О, Най! Отчего же не могу позвать тебя на помощь?!»  
Донесла река последний крик Кано до синего моря, и понял Най, что случилась беда. Собрал он остальных Повелителей, позвал искать Кано.  
Осмотрел Конь земли с высоты Солнца и сказал, что не видел Кано, но стоит на севере горная гряда в седых облаках. Облетел горы Ворон и сказал, что не видно в них Кано, но есть там глубокие пещеры и норы. Ударил Вепрь по камню копытом, воззвал к Скалам и сказал, что живут в тех норах лишь ызарги да воют Луне о битве у реки. Доплыл Най по реке до роковой поляны, увидал там тростник, у самой воды растущий, сделал из него свирель, и пропела она ему грустную песню о кончине друга.  
Тогда добыли Повелители две волшебные воды. Мертвую и зеленую добыл Конь у всадницы пегой кобылы. Живую и горькую росу с листьев шадди принес Ворон из Багряных земель. Собрал Вепрь все кусочки Кано с горных склонов, ни одного не пропустил и не забыл. Полил тогда Най кусочки мертвой водой, и срослись они и стали единым целым, будто ничего и не случилось с Кано, будто прилег он вздремнуть на пригорке. Влил тогда Най живую воду в раскрытые губы, и дрогнули они, и открылись глаза, и ожил Кано.  
А ещё увидали они, что там, где кровь Кано упала на скалы, появились в толще породы прекрасные камни – алые как его кровь и ясные как его сердце. Собрал их Кано в ожерелье и отнес Чародейке. Изумилась она, ведь не было раньше на земле самоцветов, подобных этим. А когда захотела волшебница примерить красоту невиданную, чудо чудное, диво дивное – лопнуло ожерелье, разлетелись бусины брызгами, осыпали осколками окрестные деревья, стали цветами да плодами гранатовыми.  
Увез тогда Кано невесту к сестре её, и поженились они в круге, и четыре Повелителя скрепили их союз. Уступила Владычица Кано трон, как обещано было, и стал он править Родиной Вечности. И цвела страна под его рукой, так что назвали государство Золотыми Землями.


End file.
